


Valentine’s Day Picnic

by Amiyusesha



Series: HEA AU [3]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, MHEA_Harlequin_2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiyusesha/pseuds/Amiyusesha
Summary: Pietro and Crystal enjoy their first Valentine's Day as a couple.
Relationships: Crystal Amaquelin/Pietro Maximoff
Series: HEA AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603465
Kudos: 5
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	Valentine’s Day Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Valentine’s Day Romance (Any length, but fluff focused, and closed door sex - rating is G or T) prompt.

Pietro fidgeted with the cuffs of his nice jacket as he waited nervously on the front steps. His coat was tossed haphazardly over the picnic basket Steve had helped him fill earlier in the day. Even with the snow covering everything and his breath pluming in the winter air in front of him the pacing he was doing at such a high rate of speed that onlookers would only see the faintest of twitching was more than enough to keep him warm. In the future, he would not wait for Crystal to pick him up, he decided. At least if he were at their planned picnic location he could be using his nervous energy to make everything perfect for her arrival.

He puffed out a relieved breath as he watched her van round the corner. It was a completely normal looking van, easily mistaken for any of a dozen others, even in this small a town. Crystal herself was unmistakable though, strawberry blond hair gleaming, even in the gray evening light of this rather cloudy February 14th. Pietro took a few deep breathes, nerving himself up for his first Valentine’s Day date with the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Hopefully the fact the she wasn’t human and wasn’t American meant that she would be lenient with his lack of familiarity with romance.

He scooped up his picnic basket and coat then slipped into the passenger seat of the van. Crystal’s welcoming smile relaxed Pietro a great deal. He clearly hadn’t screwed this up yet. He kept the basket and coat in his lap for the drive. The back was pretty full with Crystal’s bed and kitchenette. He didn’t want to disturb anything.

Steve had taught Pietro how to get anywhere he wanted in Valentine, and the pavilion was no exception. Usually closed to guests in the winter, Crystal’s van was only the second vehicle that had been through here since the snow fell. The doors opened to Pietro alone as easily as they had opened for Steve when Steve walked him through this, and Pietro ushered Crystal in to the nicer of the two small sitting rooms, the one that had an entire wall that was a window looking out on the snow covered forests. It was as clean and comfortable looking as it had been when they left it the night before, and Steve’s little cross thingy was still hanging from the rafters near the door.

Pietro gestured Crystal towards the giant fireplace that filled one wall of the room and Crystal laughed, filling it with roaring flame with an almost careless gesture of one hand. She settled onto the couch, tossing her coat into a nearby chair and exposing her buttercup yellow blouse and sleek black pants. Pietro joined her on the couch once he finished spreading the food across the coffee table. He slipped an arm around her waist and she curled in against his shoulder. For a brief moment she seemed truly happy, and Pietro prided himself on having driven her worries about her sister and her homeland from her mind, even if only for a single evening.

**Author's Note:**

> The first of three Valentine's dates.


End file.
